The End
by fallingfreely-flyingblind
Summary: This is about Max and the gang after Fang leaves for the second time after creating his second flock. This happens after ANGEL and before the final book. Two more mutants come into play and the flocks lives are turned on their head ... again.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

FANGS POV:

I had done it again, I left her… At least I know she was alright right? Leaving her with Dillon though, that wanna be genetically hers bird boy, that's reason in itself to go back to her. No, I cant she's better off without me there. We have our own missions and our own flocks.

"Dude, snap out of it are you okay?" Maya asked waving a hand infront of my face. We had made it back to the states and were now in our two room hotel room. We couldn't find Angel among the reckage in Paris and knowing Max she was still there looking for her, Angel was her baby, oh how I wish I could have stayed there with her. "Earth to Fang!"

"Yeah I'm fine," I shook out of my daze and looked at Max's clone, Maya. Same eyes, fair skin, such a bad idea.

"So what's our next move boss?" Ratchet asked walking out of the bathroom running a towel through his wet hair.

"Well, we find more kids to join our cause, and we find this 'One Light' to prevent this Dday thing from happening again," I answered opening my laptop and entering my blog ready to update all that had just happened.

"Where do we start?" Holder asked next.

"With, Chameleon06 in Las Vegas, Nevada," i answered pointing his screen where a message was written from an unknown person.

DEAR FANG,

YOU DON'T KNOW ME BUT I THINK ITS IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO KNOW THAT MY SISTER AND I ARE QUITE POWERFUL OURSELVES AND YOU MAY NEED US TO DEFEAT THE DDAY GROUP AND FIND THE ONE LIGHT. MY SISTER CLAIMS SHE KNOWS WHO THE LIGHT IS AND WHAT THEY PLAN ON DOING TO DESTROY THE EARTH. WE WERE CREATED LIKE YOU AND YOUR ORIGINAL FLOCK, SO WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHOSE INVOLVED WE ARE IN TROUBLE OURSELVES AND I THINKS ITS BEST IF WE KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE (FIGURATIVLY) SORRY FOR THE ANALOGY THERE. FINALLY I KNOW THAT YOU GET A LOT OF THESE MESSAGES EVERYDAY AND FROM PEOPLE THAT WANT TO USE YOU, I CAN TELL YOU WE DON'T INTEND TO DO SO INFACT MY SISTER IS TO STUBBORN TO SEND THIS HERSELF. ALL I AM SAYING IS AFTER READING THIS CONSIDER WHAT I AM SAYING, TO SAVE THE WORLD WE NEED EACHOTHER, YOU, US, AND MAX'S FLOCK IT'S A JOINT EFFORT. WE ARE REAL AND WE NEED YOUR HELP TOO.

CHAMELEON06

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

"Why, this message, I mean Chameleon is right you get over a million of these everyday what makes this message so special?" Maya asked sitting back on the bed crossing her arms. I could feel their eyes boring in on me. How could I tell them that I was being drawn to Nevada by some crazy invisible source and I don't know why but I felt that I had to see this girl and her brother?

"I cant explain but we're going to Nevada, if you have a problem then don't come to the 'City of Lights', I mean its Vegas. But if you don't want to go…"

"Hey man, I wasn't questioning it I'm all for Vegas just point me towards the nearest slot machine." Ratchet said in defense and grinned in excitement.

"So Vegas then?" Star asked again.

"Vegas!" They shouted running to their rooms to pack whatever stuff they had had with them, all the while Maya kept a keen eye on me looking for any show of why I was really going. Don't worry I can hide my self pretty well. I turned back to my laptop and responded:

CHAMELEON06,

I GOT YOUR MESSAGE AND AGREE. WE ARE ON OUR WAY

FANG

MAX POV

"MAX!" I heard my name being called but made no effort to respond to the voice, I just sat there ontop the Eiffel tower wait to hear that voice in my head that was my Baby's telling me she was alright and where I could find her. Amongst the wreckage there was no sign of her not Celeste, or a shoe or even a golden hair, she had just disappeared which means shes alive right? UGH this was so frustrating, how…. Why did I not stay with her keep her away from that….why… "MAX!" there is was again breaking my concentration finally I looked down and with my bird vision could see Dylan (my "perfect half"… yeah right) looking up at me.

"What!" I yelled irritated, and watched as he flew up to the point where I stood.

"We should get back to finding Ella, and your mom and Jeb," he said sympathy in his voice, he didn't want to go either.

"An…"

"Angel is a strong girl, I know she's alive and she will find her way back to you Max. She will," he interrupted placing a hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to shake him away. God I hate it when he's right UGH this sucks again I'm have to choose… when will my life ever be easy… oh I know… when i'm dead!

"Okay, lets go get everyone together," I sighed nodding sadly before diving for the ground opening my wings a few feet before a normal person would have went splat.

_Max…._ I heard but knew not to look around, it was in my head a 'voice' _Max_ oh no its defiantly not the voice I want to here. It wasn't Angels voice I was hearing in my head it was mine… Crap that voice only appears when something big is about to go down… Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You did what!" Skyler exclaimed loudly to her brother, loud enough most likely the whole apartment complex heard them.

"I sent a message to the fang person that he needs our help just like you need theres," her brother, Cammy said easily hands on his hips. He was 6 years old and he knew every move that irritated Skyler, "Admit it Sky, you need help and you know Fang can help!"

"I do not we don't want them involved in our problems they have their own with the whole Dday fiasco," she shook her head taking a look at herself in the mirror admiring her work uniform before grabbing her jacket and keys.

"You have been having reacuring nightmares about the end of the world, this 'One Light' person who they claim they are looking for… And you have drawn a guy with wings in your sketch pad over and over again like a … like a copy machine always the same person." Cammy stopped her dead in her tracks naming every thing that she had been running through her mind over and over for the past week.

"First get out of my head, second so I'll email them they shouldn't come here, and third the only reason that picture is in there is because theres some sorta connection that I can't break with it, I drew it subconsciously and that's that it means nothing." Sky argued.

"From the video it looks a lot like that Fang guy," he prodded.

"No way, maybe it has something to do with what the white coats did to me when they re-captured me awhile ago, or maybe just what they did in general. They made me an artist, and have a photogenic memory where I remember things in my past and I saw him once, but there is no connection between me and Fang now drop it before I drop you got it!" she was pissed and she was not going to deal with a six year old patronizing her. "You know the rules I will be back later tonight, I'm working the bar like usual so if you need anything call my cell."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Will you atleast think about what I said… I mean am I ever wrong?" he asked as she stepped into the hall causing her to sigh and bow her head in defeat as she shut the door. She was just beaten by a six year old… again how pathetic.

MAX POV

_Great of you to join me voice now, could have used you help a little earlier,_ I said angrily in my head unfortunately giving my self a head ache in the process.

_It had to happen Max for you to become who you are meant to be._

_And that is? No ones really told me, I was suppose to lead all these Gen 77 kids who tried to kill me and now i'm suppose to find this one light and do what with it?_ I asked rubbing my head.

_All in good time, but you must not lose track of what your destiny is and what your path leads to. Don't let a child stop you from becoming who you are._

_A child that child is my Angel!_

"Max are you okay?" Nudge asked touching my shoulder snapping me out of my argument with my voice.

"Headache, wheres Gazzy?" I asked looking around at my flock, Dylan was there, Nudge and Iggy but Gazzy was not.

"Still standing by where the bomb blew, he's hoping to find her," Iggy answered his grey eyes duller than usual.

"Stay, I will find him," I answered flying towards that still massacred piece of land that millions of kids had been standing on days ago wanting the world to end. And there was Gazzy still standing kicking pieces of debris this way and that. "Gazzy we have to go."

"No, I have to find her," he said angrily.

"Gazzy she's not here, we would have found something anything of hers." I said softly touching his shoulder looking at his dirt crusted face.

"She's my sister Max I should have done something forced her to run in front of me or something."

"And I should have been down their with you guys being the leader I'm suppose to be and I'm sorry I wasn't." I said getting choked up looking in his big blue eyes kneeling to look at him eye to eye. "But your sister knew what she was doing I know it, she would never leave you like this she loves you. Plus I don't think she would want you searching through everything like this when theres nothing to be found, trust me Gazzy I'm not giving up on her either I will find her no matter where she is." He didn't say anything only threw his arms around my neck and started to cry and so did I.

"Your right, she'll find us she'll come back and help us save the world and it will all be the same."

"I hope so Gazzy," I whispered taking off with him leaving a devastation behind us.

FANG POV

"So boss man, any idea where this chameleon I mean he could be any where," Ratchet ask after getting off the plane in the Las Vegas airport.

"I have an apartment number so kind of," I answered beginning to walk town the busy streets of the city. Crowds, oh man I hate crowds.

"Fang wait!" Maya exclaimed taking my shoulder, she had been oddly quiet the whole trip which if she is a clone of Max must have been kind of hard. "I've played along for the whole thing until now. How do you know you can trust this guy and his sister, it could be a trap."

"Very true, but now a days anything could be a trap Maya, you have to just trust me on this." I answered shrugging.

"Fang, I kind of have to agree with her, I mean we don't know what we are walking into it could be just like Paris all over again." Kate spoke up.

"I know but listen guys this isn't going to make sense but I know them some how, I don't know where I met them or how I just know that theres a connection, if it really bothers you I could go by myself and you could go get us a hotel."

"I suppose," Kate shrugged taking Stars hand.

"Sweet, come on Holden lets go," Ratchet said estatic running to the nearest casino. "We'll meet you ladies at the hotel shortly I wanna try my luck."

"Don't ask me to leave you to, you know that I'm going with you just on the slight chance I can I told you so." Maya crossed her arms, and followed me down the strip.


End file.
